


to him, I taste of nothing at all

by hisfreckleswerestars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Castiel, Threesome - M/M/M, small mention of m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfreckleswerestars/pseuds/hisfreckleswerestars
Summary: Castiel goes into an angel heat. Sam and Dean help him through it.The rich, divine, aroma of an Omega in heat hit his nostrils, arising the desire tofuckmatebreed.Dean stared wide-eyed at Cas, spread out naked on the bed, skin flushed. The angel was thrusting two fingers deep inside himself. When he saw Sam and Dean standing in the doorway, he moaned wantonly, eyes half-lidded in pleasure.





	to him, I taste of nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [She](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x36S3a107a8) by Dodie Clark. It's very pretty and gay, go listen to it. I feel guilty using such a pure song for this smutty mess.
> 
> Written for [spnkinkmeme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/122619.html?thread=43606011#t43606011). I'm now officially part of the family. Also, I'm never writing Bottom!Cas again ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  **Prompt:** Anything where Alphas Sam and Dean double penetrate their Omega, Castiel. Whatever happens, I really want a vivid description of their two knots inflating against each other, locking together and fighting for space inside their poor stretched out Omega.

_Dean_

Cas had been acting strange the last couple of days.

He was cuddlier and more affectionate. When they were hanging out in the living room, catching up on Game of Thrones, Cas sat next to Dean on the sofa. He put Dean’s arm around his back, and snuggled into his side. He smiled when their hands touched while Dean was handing him his morning coffee. Once time, Dean caught Cas curled on the floor with Dean’s recently-dried clothes around him like a nest.

Dean almost thought that Cas was trying to sleep with him, enacting an odd angel courting ritual, if it wasn’t for one tiny detail: Cas was also behaving the exact same way toward Sam. Dean wasn’t jealous. Just confused. Was Cas trying to mate with one of them, or just _that_ clueless about human customs?

And there was another more problem with dating Cas: he hadn’t presented. Since he’d previously been an angel - now a fallen one - he didn’t have a secondary gender. Cas hadn’t gone through a heat or a rut in all the years Dean had known him. Hell, if Cas _did_ present, Dean would’ve guessed that he would be a Beta, if anything. Dean was still attracted to Betas, though he, along with most of the Alpha population, preferred the sweet, heavenly, scent of an Omega to the mild, bland, scent of a Beta. And Castiel smelled like nothing at all. 

Dean could still admit that Cas was attractive - lithe and slender, a runner’s body, soft blue eyes framed by sexily-disheveled dark hair. If he was an Omega, Dean would’ve jumped him within heartbeats of their first meeting. But he wasn’t, so Dean just had to live with the desire to push him against a wall and fuck him hard and slow, or the soft, consistent, ache in his chest that throbbed anytime Cas smiled. Yep, not only did he want to fuck Cas, he was also utterly, devastatingly, in love with him.

\---

Dean entered the Bunker, a heavy bag of groceries in each hand. Behind him, Sam carried a case of beer.

“Hey Cas, we’re home!” Dean called out, starting to head down the stairs. There was no answer, and not an angel in sight. That was odd. Usually Cas greeted them the moment they entered the bunker, springing himself on both of them and wrapping them in a lung-squeezing hug.

Sam seemed just as confused. “Maybe he’s listening to loud music?” He offered, looking like he didn’t even believe it himself.

Dean dropped the bags on the center table and speed-walked down the hallway to their bedrooms. He tried to preoccupy himself with other thoughts to keep himself from worrying. Music, yes. Music was a good distraction. Last week Dean gave Cas a new Led Zeppelin tape, to go with the walkman Sam had gotten the angel last Christmas. Cas had ten or so tapes at this point, and had listened to all of them multiple times. Cas said he didn’t necessarily like the tapes for the music, but because they reminded him of Dean.

Dean finally arrived in front of Cas’s bedroom, Sam right behind him. He opened the door, expecting the worse.

The rich, divine, aroma of an Omega in heat hit his nostrils, arising the desire to _fuckmatebreed_. Dean stared wide-eyed at Cas, spread out naked on the bed, skin flushed. The angel was thrusting two fingers deep inside himself. When he saw Sam and Dean standing in the doorway, he moaned wantonly, eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

Dean took a slow step toward Cas, despite the urge to run to him and fuck him until he couldn’t walk. “You’re - you’re an Omega,” he stuttered.

“Yes,” Cas panted out, voice slurred, drunk on heat. “Losing my - _fuck_ \- grace b-brought on a heat.”

Dean licked his lips, breathing shallowly. The room filled with the musty tang of Alpha arousal. And not just his. Dean looked over at his brother, unsurprised to see that he was just as turned on as Dean was, if the hungry look in his eyes and large bulge in his jeans was anything to go by.

“Can I - _we_ -” Sam began, before closing his mouth, seeming to think better of it.

“Yes,” Cas said earnestly, legs spread wide in invitation, fingers still inside himself. “I - I want you to knot me.”

Dean drew in a strangled breath, well on his way to fully hard. Besides him, Sam fidgeted restlessly.

“I don’t think you _really_ want that,” Dean told Cas, despite how much it hurt to say. “You’re in heat, and not thinking clearly. You’re going to regret it when your heat is over and you’ve gotten your senses back.”

“I won’t regret it,” Cas insisted, voice sincere. When Dean shot him a skeptical look, he added, “I still had enough, ah, grace to s-stop my body f-from going into heat. But I didn’t, because I want this, want _you_.”

“You - you don’t,” Dean argued brokenly. How could Cas, sweet, perfect, literal angel, Cas want him? Like actually want him, once you’ve removed the mating hormones. Dean wasn’t a person people went and fell in love with. But this wasn’t about love, was it? Cas just needed a knot to fill him, and Dean and Sam were the only Alphas around.

Cas slowly pulled his two fingers out of himself, his hole fluttering around them, as if trying to pull the fingers back in. Cas brought his fingers up to his face, sucking the fingers into his mouth, tongue swirling around the sweet slick, face looking like he’d just found his personal heaven. Cas sucked on the fingers for another glorious moment, before pulling them out with a blissful sigh. “Please,” he pleaded, eyes wide, “Fuck me. _Need_ it, need it _now_.”

Dean didn’t have the willpower to deny a begging Omega in heat. It seemed that Sam didn’t either.

Sam crossed over to the willing Omega in long strides. Cas looked up at him, eyes hopeful, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Sam leaned over the Omega, one hand on the bed, the other gripping Cas’s hip. He kissed Cas swiftly, claiming his lips in one bold motion with a wet tongue. Cas opened up for him immediately, letting a hungry Sam bite and nip at his lips.

A moan punctured the air. Dean later found out it was his. He wasn’t able to stop himself from bringing a hand down to touch his aching erection through his jeans, trying to lessen the pressure.

Sam broke off the kiss off for a moment, leaving a disheveled Omega panting heavily as he turned around to look at Dean. “Aren’t you going to join in?”

Dean bit his lip in thought. Cas had used the word ‘you’ when begging them to fuck him, so he could easily have just been talking to Sam. “Do you want me?”

“Of fucking course we want you,” Sam said, rolling his eyes like it wasn’t even a question. “Right, Cas?” He looked to the Omega for support.

Cas was still panting heavily, lips swollen and bitten. “Yes. Want you - _both_ of you.”

Feeling bold, Dean said, “Both of us, huh? Maybe you, on your hands and knees, choking on my knot while Sam fucks you from behind. Or both of us fucking your sloppy, wet hole while you can do nothing but lay there and take it.”

“T-That. All of that,” Cas said, panting, already looking like he’d been fucked within an inch of his life.

Dean crossed over to them, the rich, pine-sap and campfire-smoke smell of Alpha arousal permeating the air. Sam took a step away from the Omega, letting Dean take his place. Cas looked up at him, blue eyes bright, pink lips plush, silently begging him to kiss him, to fuck him, to take what was _his_.

Dean complied, leaning forward to give Cas a heated and passionate kiss. After a few seconds of closed-mouthed kisses, Dean coaxed his tongue into Cas’s mouth, the Omega opening up with a small gasp. Cas’s hands found their way to Dean’s arms, holding onto him like a lifeline. The Alpha shifted onto the bed so his knees were bracketing the Omega’s thighs. He pushed Cas down onto the bed, on his back, miles of sweaty skin spread out for him. Dean nuzzled Cas’s neck, pausing a second to inhale the sweet aroma of the Omega. He brought his mouth down to Cas’s neck, nipping and biting at the skin, absolutely _ravishing_ the Omega beneath him. For the next minute, while Sam was getting undressed behind him, Dean continued leaving open-mouthed kisses on Cas’s skin, feeling smug at every half-gasped moan or little hitch in the Omega’s breath.

“Sam,” he said, breaking off the kiss to look at his brother, who was standing at the edge of the bed, naked, skin wrung with sweat and arousal, “Go sit up against the headboard.”

“Yes, _Alpha_ ,” Sam said with a snort of amusement, but did as he was ordered.

Once Sam was comfortable on the far side of the bed, back pressed against the headboard, Dean shifted the Omega to settle between Sam’s spread thighs. Sam immediately brought his hands around to settle firmly on Cas’s hips.

Kneeling on the bed, Dean made swift work of the buttons of his flannel. He discarded the flannel on the growing pile of clothes on the floor, then tore off his Led Zeppelin shirt as well. As he unbuckled his belt, he watched the two men with aroused interest. Sam was running a hand down Cas’s hard and sensitive nipples, and the Omega was arching into each touch. The Alpha was also kissing along Cas’s neck and rubbing his hard cock against Cas’s lower back.

Dean pulled off his pants, then made his way over to Cas on his hands and knees. The Omega looked up at him expectantly. Dean brought a hand down to Cas’s hole, feeling at the soaked wetness down there. Cas’s thighs shook as he pulled his hand out.

“Look at you, all wet for your Alphas,” Dean teased. “Gonna wreck this pretty little hole of yours.”

Cas only mewed in response, the ability to talk seeming to have left him.

“I wonder if you can come from just my tongue fucking your rim,” Dean said, mouth pressed against the Omega’s ear.

Cas’s hips jerked so it hard it was a wonder they didn’t fly off his body.

Dean chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Without preamble, Dean plunged between Cas’s legs. His tongue teased the edge of Cas’s rim, before diving in, lapping at the sweet slick. Sam’s hands slid underneath Cas’s ass to lift his hips and make the angle better. Dean practically inhaled the slick, mouthing and tonguing at the slit, his nose pressed against Cas’s dark bush of hair. The Omega was now letting out a low, continuous moan, like a cat purring.

“Dean, as enjoyable as this is,” Sam said, hand reaching to pull at Dean’s hair, “I think it would be even more enjoyable if we fucked our Omega.”

Dean hummed his assent, pulling out with a smack of his lips. Cas downright _whined_ when Dean’s tongue left his hole.

The older Alpha stuck a hand in Cas’s wet hole. When he pulled it out, his hand was coated with slick. Perfect. He used the slick to lube up his cock.

Then, Dean slid right into Cas, groaning in pleasure when he finally bottomed out, balls hitting against the Omega’s ass. Cas seemed to enjoy it as well, if his sharp intake of breath and cry of “ _fuck_!” were anything to go up. Dean gave Cas a few moments to get used to his enormous length, before starting to fuck up into him. Cas bounced in Dean’s lap, ass quivering with each thrust. A moan was ripped from Cas.

“You take my cock so well, little Omega,” Dean said against Cas’s flushed neck.

“Dean, do you think you could share,” Sam asked, breathing heavily from where he was situated behind Cas. Dean held back a laugh. He’d almost forgotten Sam was there.

“Yeah, get in here, big boy," Dean said, fixing his brother with a filthy grin.

Sam then crooked a _fucking finger_ in next to Dean’s cock. The finger slid in up to the second knuckle easily, so Sam added another finger. After a few minutes of opening Cas up, Sam had gotten his _entire fucking hand_ in the Omega’s hole. While Dean was still fully seated inside him.

Nothing, _nothing_ , would ever be as hot as this moment. Screw that threesome he’d had with a pair of pretty blonde Omegas.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Sam panted out, breath ghosting on Cas’s back. “So eager to be split open.” Cas only moaned in reply.

Sam pulled out his hand, and Dean just stopped himself from letting out a whine in disappointment. Cas, though, didn’t hold himself back, crying out a low whimper, his hole expanding around Dean’s cock. Dean grunted out a moan. Sam used the Omega’s slick to lube up his own cock.

The younger Alpha pushed in next to Dean. For one stressful moment, it felt like his cock wouldn’t fit, but then the Omega’s hole gave way, and Sam slid home.

The feeling of having another warm, pulsing, cock in next to Dean’s own was almost too much, and he flexed his wrist, steeling himself, avoiding coming on the spot. This wasn’t about his own pleasure, this was about making the Omega beneath them feel good.

Dean fucked into the pliant body, his cocking arching into the Omega’s pleasure spot, making Cas spazz out beneath him, hands gripping the bedsheets like an anchor. When Dean pulled back, though still inside him, Sam took his place, fucking the spot that made Cas moan out. They continued like that for a few minutes, maintaining constant pressure on Cas’s prostate. The Omega bounced on their cocks, unable to do anything but hold on, let himself be used. Cas was a writhing, sweaty, mess of _please_ and _harder_.

Heat began to pull below, and Dean’s rapidly-forming knot tugged against the Omega’s rim. Sam was in a similar state, his cock expanding, and it was starting to get crowded. When Dean finally came with a shot, shooting his load in Cas’s fucked out hole, Sam climaxed right along with him. Their knots inflated against each other, fighting in the small space. It felt like nothing would give, that one of them would be forced to slip out of their poor, stretched out, Omega. Finally, their knots slipped past the Omega’s rim, locking together.

Cas came untouched between the sparse space between his and Dean’s bodies, then promptly passed out, exhausted from the whole ordeal.

\---

Minutes later, their knots finally came down enough to pull out of their passed out Omega. Cas’s lower gluteal muscles worked to keep the cum in, but some of their cum trickled out of their Omega’s gaping hole and onto the soiled sheets.

Sam looked over at Dean with a grin. “Apparently heats can last up to a week.”

“We’ll be fucking our Omega for that entire week, getting him fat with pups,” Dean responded with a gleeful glint in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, purpleskys and the anonymous submission, I'm currently working on your [PWP](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScb_LaXUF_b36DzxK5EwOGMDxu400mPo_IQol3h5DZpnSHg6g/viewform) fics.


End file.
